In performing a shot in pool the cue extends over the thumb and between the first and second fingers and the third and fourth fingers rest solidly on the pool table cushion to support the hand. It has been found that the fatty areas which are present in the engagement of the first and second fingers prevent a good solid grip of the cue, as the cue is moved between the fingers, because with a tight grip the fatty portion of the fingers tends to rotate as the cue is actuated between the fingers. By sheathing the thumb and first and second fingers in a clothlike, flexible material the grip on the cue between the first and second fingers can be increased and yet the material permits the cue to readily slide over the thumb and between the fingers.